Golden Dreams
by Shadowysong
Summary: Dreams. It all starts with dreams. You dream of being a great warrior, a leader or a medicine cat. But what if your dreams are crushed before you even really have them? Fallenkit and Sunkit are born to ShadowClan's leader, and greatness is expected from them. Follow Fallenkit as she struggles through her life with her tiny size - and with a dark propchehy that's unknown to her...
1. Chapter 1

Golden Dreams

 **Hello and welcome to my story 'Golden Dreams'! I know, the name is a little bit lame but I didn't know any other names that could suit this, so I'm just going with this one :p If any of you have name suggestions for this story, PM me. I will give you the credit for the story's name and if it's suitable in my opinion, I will use it :)**

 **So, this is my first FanFic, kinda. I wrote the first chapter abou an year ago, but soon after I lost my interest in Warriors and didn't write anything. But now I'm back on track and into Warriors, and I have the longing to write again. So since I already have a great plot in my mind for this story, I decided to restart writing with this. It's extra important that I know what you think about this, so please review! And please no flames! Critic is allowed, of course, but if you have some critic for me, please tell it nicely. And I try my best & check my writing before I post a chapter, but there still might be some spelling errors, since english isn't my native language. Thank you for understanding.**

 **And btw, allegiances are at the bottom of this chapter!**

 **Anyways, here is the first chapter and the allegiances, I hope you enjoy 'Golden Dreams'!**

Chapter one

 _It was a cold leaf-bare night. Chilly air filled the forest along with thick fog. Everything was dreamy and silent - untill a yowl split the forest sharply like a knife._

"Cherrysplash! Cherrysplash! Come quickly! Leafstorm's kits are coming!" Maplefrost yowled frantically. She quickly made sure that her kits were asleep and then ranto into the medicine cat's den where she could see that Cherrysplash was already preparing. "Borage leaves, borage leaves..." She muttered silently and finally found a star-shaped, pink flower and grabbed its leaves. She quickly took the borage with other herbs in her jaws and ran to the nursery. Maplefrost went with her and soon the milky scent of nursery hit her nose.

"Okay Leafstorm. This will hurt a lot, but it will be quickly over. When I say so, bite this stick and push as hard as you can, okay?" Cherrysplash advised the new, golden and brown queen who nodded with new kind of look - determination - instead of panic - in her eyes. Maplefrost peeked outside to see Badgerstar pacing worriedly back and forth. Maplefrost dipped her head to him and said "You know, you could help her by bringing some moss soaked in water. She will be thirsty after this." Badgerstar looked surprised, before he realized that every queen with kits knows how to get throught kitting. He nodded and flicked his tail for a 'thank you' and then bounced away. Maplefrost twitched her whiskers in amusement, then she went back in where Leafstorm was having painful spasms and could start kitting any moment.

"Okay, PUSH!" The cream-coloured medicine cat yowled and a shriek of agony escaped Leafstorm's jaws. A kit slid to the ground and Maplefrost quickly took it in her jaws and nipped the sack open, then licking the kit's fur in the wrong way to warm it up. As soon as she finished, the kit let out a tiny squeak and the queen sighed with relief. This kit was okay. She placed the kit next to it's mother's belly, and informed warmly. "It's a she-kit!" Soon a new wave of spasms took over the kitting queen. "I think it's only one more!" Cherrysplash told and then ordered the queen. "Now, push!" Leafstorm pushed hard and a new bundle slipped to the ground. Maplefrost repeated what she did with the first kit, and when both kits were suckling happily on their mother's stomach, Badgerstar ran into the den. He threw the water-dripping moss to her mate who was now lying on her side, exhausted. "Congratulations, Badgerstar and Leafstorm, you have now two healthy kits." She exclaimed happilu, but fear shone in her eyes. "What is it?" Badgerstar demanded. Cherrysplash nodded curtly towards the other she-kit and sighed. Both parent's heads turned to the sisters and Leafstorm let out a wail. "What's wrong with her?" She asked after noticing the size of the other kits. Both kits were look-a-like; golden she-kits with white paws. You couldn't separate them accept fot he size; the other kit was almost twice as small from the other. "I-I don't know, she just was born small." She sighed. She didn't like to not tell the truth, but they'd find out eventually what was really bothering her with that kit. "I don't think she will make it over night." The medicine cat finished, and both parent's eyes lit up with disgust for their small kit. "I'll leave you two alone", the medicine cat said and flicked her ears for a sing for Maplefrost, who nodded and left the den with Cherrysplash.

"What will we name them?" Badgerstar asked fondly. It was funny, how the leader had a soft spot only for his mate. His mind wondered to Cherrysplash reaction, when she looked at the smaller kits. The striped cat shooked his head, trying not to let the small kit bother him so much. "I don't think we should name the other. She is so tiny! She will probably not survive, you heard Cherrysplash, and even if she did, she would be useless. Just a burden to the clan." Leafstorm hissed and prodded the smaller kit sharply with an unsheathed claw. The kit let out a pathetic squeal and whimpered when the claw hit her fur and left a little mark, though no blood came from the cut. "Oh, shut your mouth you piece of foxdung!" Badgerstar growled and althrough the kit couldn't understand its fathers words, it could sense his anger. "Yes, I agree, but I think we should name her, so the others can tease her properly." The black-and-white tom started, and quickly added with an evil smirk: "If she makes it." Leafstorm nodded and thought for a moment. "Fallenkit. Fallenkit for that she has already failed and fallen, and will never be nothing but a burden for this clan." Badgerstar grinned in cruel satisfication and licked her mate's ear. "That's a good name for a pathetic kit like her." He spat to the kit. Then his mood suddenly changed and he purred happily. "And what about this one? The good kit?" He gently stroked the nameless kit's head who lead out a playful mew. Then she scrambled right into Fallenkit who was on her back, and jumped on top of her. Fallenkit cried out in surprise when she got smashed under with the kit with almost twice her weight. Fallenkit waved her tiny paws in the air, helplessly trying to get up. "Oh look, she is already a warrior!" Leafstorm purred and licked her firstborn affectionately. "I think we should call her Sunkit. It's a tribute to her beautiful, golden fur that shines like the sun." Leafstorm suggested. Sunkit let out a satisfied meow and jumped away from her sister who got up, spitting away some sand. But the parents did nothing to help her. Her mate nodded and purred. "Yes, a perfect name for our perfect daughter." Leafstorm meowed happily and Badgerstar entwined their tails and Badgerstar murmured softly. "I love you so much." The leader licked his mate's shoulder and Leafstorm leaned closer to him. "I love you too." She sighed dreamingly.

Then she lied on her side, giving Sunkit an access to her stomach. Desertkit squeaked happily and ran to the milky scent, finding her stomach. She started sucking milk hungrily. But when Fallenkit tried to drink, Leafstorm cuffed her ear, claws slightly unsheathed. Fallenkit stumbled back from the effect of the hit. "Did you see that? She tried to drink Sunkit's milk! No kit steals _my daughter's_ milk!" Leafstorm hissed to her mate. Badgerstar's eyes gleamed dangerously and he nodded. "I knew it! She's nothing but trouble. She will only shame our family, and the whole Shadowclan. Why can't she just be like Sunkit?"

 **So yep, that's chapter one! So basically her mistreatment hasn't even started really yet, it will be more cruel, so if you're really sensitive you shouldn't read this. But, anyways, she is mistreated for another reason along her size, as you might hvae already guessed from the little hint I dropped in the chapter. And I will reveal it later in the coming chapters ;) But for now, here are the allegiances, and remember, please review!**

Allegiances

 **ThunderClan**

Leader:

Badgerstar - blue-eyed large, bulky white tom with black ears and legs, and two black stripes going down from his head to his muzzle

Deputy:

Cottonwhisker - dark brown she-cat with long whiskers and amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Swiftpaw

Medicine cat:

Cherrysplash - beautiful, cream she-cat with white tip of tail and amber eyes

Warriors:

Ryeflower - light brown tabby she-cat with darker brown stripes and blue eyes

Shadepath - long-furred dark grey, almost black tom with grey eyes

 **Apprentice:** Stormpaw

Mistcloud - pale grey she-cat with darker ears and paws; green eyes

Sorrelclaw - long-legged tawny tom with amber eyes

Ambergaze - tan she-cat with fierce, burning amber eyes

 **Apprentice:** Nightpaw

Smokeshadow - grey-black tom with yellow eyes

Dovesong - white she-cat with one silver ear and amber eyes

Dustclaw - long-furred dirty-gray tom with chocolate brown eyes

 **Apprentice:** Sunpaw

Firepool - dark ginger she-cat dark with blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Cinderpaw

Spottedwing - beautiful, tortoiseshell she-cat with kind blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Owlpaw

Birchfur - tawny tom with really spiky and long fur; green-eyed

Apprentices:

Sandpaw - pale brown tom with two darker stripes running along his back and burning amber eyes

Stormpaw - blue-gray she-cat with one dark grey speck behind her right ear; green eyes

Cinderpaw - slender, jet black she-cat with sharp amber eyes

Nightpaw - muscular, jet black tom with emerald green eyes

Owlpaw - blue-eyed dark brown tom with black specks all around his body

Swiftpaw - slender white she-cat with orange dapples, amber eyes

Queens:

Leafstorm - golden she-cat with pale brown tip of tail and chest; forest green eyes (mother of Badgerstar's kits: Sunkit - golden she-cat with white paws and forest green eyes, Fallenkit - tiny, slender golden she-cat with big white paws and mesmerizing pale green eyes)

Maplefrost - beautiful reddish and ginger she-cat with deep dark blue eyes (mother of Sorrelclaw's kits: Blazekit - large ginger tom with blue eyes, Rabbitkit - dusty brown tom with powerful back legs and amber eyes, Hollykit - white tom with black paws and amber eyes, Meadowkit - tortoiseshell she-cat with white tip of tail and sky blue eyes)

 **RiverClan**

Leader: Minnowstar - silver she-cat with amber eyes

Deputy: Heathertail - slim, white she-cat with green eyes

Medicine cat: Oatwhisker - pale brown tom with long whiskers and yellow eyes

 **WindClan**

Leader: Rosestar - slim, pale reddish-brown she-cat with green eyes

Deputy: Brackenfoot - golden-and-brown tom with amber eyes

Medicine cat: Ivyleaf - white she-cat with one silver paw and deeb blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Poppypaw - dull, black-and-white dappled she-cat with yellow eyes

 **ShadowClan**

Leader: Smallstar - small black tom with white hind paws and chest; gray eyes

Deputy: Thistlestorm - dusty gray-and-brown tom with blue eyes

Medicine cat: Petalsong - silver she-cat with white tip of tail; blue eyes

 **Apprentice:** Milkpaw - beautiful, cream-and-white she-cat with kind green eyes


	2. Chapter 2

Golden Dreams

 **Hello again!**

 **Every time I get reviews, I'll answer to them in the next chapter:**

 **LynxoftheFox** **: I'm happy to hear that you enjoy my story! :) But I probably won't be able to update every day, I'm not a fast updater/writer :D**

 **Cinderfire16** **: Thanks! And sorry about the confusions, I'll clear them up:**

 **1\. They're in ThunderClan, as you can see from the allegiances, but what do you mean that the allegiances are backward?**

 **2\. There are two reasons why her parent hate her; first is that she's a runt, and the other reason will be revealed in coming chapters, but I let a little hint in the last chapter, see if you can find it! ;) Sunkit and other kits hate her also because Fallenkit's parents - who also happen to be the leader and the deputy, so the kits think they know everything - have poisoned their minds, telling lies about her. And in this chapter you'll see that she still gets milk from Leafstorm even through she doesn't get love, because of Cherrysplash's orders.**

 **3\. I'm planning on getting her a friend, because I don't want this story to be unrealistic, it isn't really possible that everyone in her clan would hate her.**

 **4\. Badgerstar's backround story might be revealed later, but since he really doesn't show affection to anyone else than his mate, he follows Leafstorm's decisions in everything. Basically if she told him to banish the clan's elders, he probaply would. Badgerstar is fool that's trapped in his love for her, but that doesn't still mean that ; Leafstorm would be just using him or that he's a bad leader; Leafstorm really loves him too and isn't ambitious, she also wants the best for their clan. And yes, you're right, she won't be forever tiny :) I really don't know what you mean by 'spacing it out'?**

 **Thank you really much for reviewing, I really appreciate it! ^.^**

 **Now to the chapter!**

Chapter two

 _I woke up to hear my mother's soft voice purring gently, asking me "How are you today, my dear?"_

I opened my eyes, shocked - my mother was never that nice to me! But soon a warm feeling replaced the shock and I raised my chin high and opened my jaws to answer, but before I could, I heard another voice. "I'm fine, mother, I -" The voice stopped and started laughing loudly. "H-hey, stop, that tickles! Stop!" For a moment I was confused but soon I realized that the laughter - which had stopped by now - belonged to my sister, Sunkit, and that the first voice - my mother's voice, apparently - talked to her, not me. I watched silently as Leafstorm brushed her tail fondly on Sunkit's pelt, flicking off a scarp of moss. I drooped my tail down and flattened my ears in shame. How could I be that stupid? My mother had never said a single nice word to me, so why start now? All I've ever gotten from her was a small scar on my ear, which I got when I was younger kit. I sighed and turned my head away from them, falling back to sleep.

Two moons later, I laid on my nest, not really wanting to get up, so I pricked my ears; I heard Leafstorm and the other queen called Maplefrost talking loudly. "Have you heard that Sunkit opened her eyes today?" Leafstorm asked and Maplefrost let out a suprised gasp. "Yes, I know! Many kits don't open their eyes so early but I asked Cherrysplash and she said it was a good sign; she wouldn't have any troubles with her sight. My little daughter is already like a warrior!" She purred and Maplefrost joined in. "It's good for Shadowclan to have curious and quickly learning kits like Sunkit." Leafstorm stayed quiet so I thought she nodded, and then snorted. "Yeah, she's strong and beautiful - unlike _some_ kits!" She said the word 'some' loudly and was silent. I flinched, she was talking about me, beacause who else kit she could mean? Along with my sister, the oh-so-perfet Sunkit, there were four other kits: Maplefrost's kits Hollykit, Meadowkit, Rabbitkit and Blazekit. I padded silently out of the nursery, part of me hoping no cat would notice me because I was obviously a mistake - at least that's what my mother said - and the other part of me wanted to meet the other kits. 'They'll surely be nicer than my own family,' I thought bitterly. In the past three moons I've learned the hard way, that my parents only liked Sunkit, and not me. And I don't even know why...

"Hey, _Runtkit!_ " A mocking mew came from behind me. Shock filled me; only my family had ever called me that, but this was definetly a kits voice. Soon other kits started snickering, and I turned around to face them, my fur hot in embarrassment. Right in front of me was a dusty brown tom with amber eyes. He was surely Rabbitkit and behind him were three other kits - his siblings. "What did you call me?" I hissed and tried to look scary, but managed only to make the siblings laugh again. "Isn't that your name? At least that's what Sunkit told us." Hollykit, who was white tom with black paws and amber eyes, smirked. I gaped at them, I knew Sunkit didn't treat me right, but I didn't know she would go as far as ruining my changes of friendship with other kits! "What is the name yout mother gave you?" The only she-cat, Meadowkit, asked sweetly and blinked at me. I hesitated for a moment before answering the blue-eyed, tortoiseshell kit who flicked her tail-tip - which was white, I noticed - impatiently. "M-my name is Fallenkit." I mumbled so quietly that they could hardly heard me, and looked at my clumsy paws. "What was that? Did you say your name was Runtkit? Because that really fits you, you're so tiny that it's pathetic! So you don't mind if we call you Runtkit?" Blazekit said, an edge of threathening creeping into his voice as he lurked above me. I flattened my ears against my skull and lowered myself in a defensing position. I've always known I was small, but now that I quickly glanced at Blazekit's littermates, I realized how much bigger than me they all were, even Meadowkit, though she-cats weren't supposed be as big as toms. "She said Fallenkit. Maybe she has fallen from her nest as a small kit, hitting her head, and that's why she's so messed up?" Hollykit sneered. "Leave me alone!" I tried to keep my voice strong but failed; the pleading tone shone through my words as brightly as the sun would in newleaf. The kits ignored me and slowly the other toms crept up to me, too, while Meadowkit bounced away. I started shivering in fear but gulped it away. What did these kits want? But before Hollykit could do anything, I shrieked in surprise as something hit my back and grapped it tightly. "Why didn't you tell me you were picking on Runtkit? You know I like it, too!" Whined new voice. A voice I could recognize anytime. An icy, mocking, demanding, hatred-filled voice. The voice that taught these kits my cruel calling name. Sunkit's voice.

Suddenly I felt my blood run cold. I gathered up all my courage, and roared as loud as I could: "I said LEAVE ME ALONE!" Some warriors glanced at me, but did nothing, as usual. "Aww, is the little kitty getting scared?" Rabbitkit asked, his purr mockingly sweet. Suddenly I felt another weight on my back, adding to Sunkit's who was already on me, causing my legs to buckle. I fell on my stomach with my legs splayed under me. I tried to get up, but two pairs of paws held me tightly to the camp's ground. I made the mistake of opening my eyes and only saw a flah of golden fur before I felt my eyes burn. Sunkit had kicked sand and pebbles to my eyes, and now I couldn't see anything. It stung and I tried to get them out, in vain. "Let's see who is the better kit; me or you? Fight me!" Sunkit hissed to my ear. "N-no!" I stammered, knowing that she could easily beat me up. Slightly unsheathed claws pressed down on my head, harder than before. "That wasn't an option!" I blinked my eyes and shaked my head few times, but I still couldn't see clearly. Panic swept over me, what if I was blinded forever and couldn't become a warrior? Then the pressure I'd felt loosened, and I gulped for fresh air before getting up to my paws. I got my vision clear again, but the second I was on my fours, a body rammed to my side. Not being prepared, I fell on the ground again, this time hitting my head on a sharp rock. Its jagged edge pierced my skin painfully and a small amount of blood spluttered from the little cut on my cheek. My head still rang loudly and I couldn't see anything but blurry shapes of brown, ginger, white-black and golden along with two forest-green orbs that watched me carefully from the nursery. I began trembling, still eyeing the blurry, colourful forms, and dropped on my best defensive crouch. "Oh no, what happened? I didn't mean to blind you, oh you poor little runt, you're shaking! Jeered Sunkit. I noticed my look-a-like sister's claws were fully unsheathed. I felt unnerved just by looking at them; her claws were unnaturally long for a kit, their tips hooked so she could easily have a good grip. Leafstorm had taught her how to sharpen them on bones, and they were ready for battle. They glinted in the first rays of rising sun, along with her bared fangs. "Does the little kit want her mommy to come protect her? Well she isn't coming! Because she is ashamed to be your mother and wants nothing to do with you, patchetic runt!" Sunkit spat, satisfied with my terror-wide eyes. Every hatred-filled word struck my heart like icy fangs would. "No! You're wrong!" I denied. Sunkit smirked, if I could see clearly I'd see a cruel grin plastered on her face. "Well then why isn't she stopping _this?_ " As soon as the words were out of her mouth, Sunkit's fully unsheathed forepaw slashed at my flesh, slicing through my left ear and snaking down on the middle of my muzzle, leaving a deeper gash than I thought was possible to do with kit-claws.

Blood oozed from the wound and pain shot through me. I stumbled over my too big paws, ending lying on the ground yet again. I let out an agonized yowl, but before it reached anyone's ears, Sunkit pushed my muzzle on the ground, muffling it. I was still in a faze of what had just happened. My sister has always teased me and I knew she was cruel, but I never knew she'd be capable of this. Before this she had attacked me with only slightly unsheathed paws. When she just wounded me, her long, curved claws were fully unsheathed. She had really hurt me. She had made me bleed. "W-wh...?" I tried to coughe through the sand, but couldn't. Sunkit's full weight was on top of my head, and I realized she was sitting on it. I tried to shake her off, but after a while I gave up. "Get off!" I hissed, frustrated and tired from shaking myself. "If you can't get me off of you, then it isn't my problem, _Runtkit_." She rose, but before I could get to my paws, I felt her claws hook lightly onto my sides, and then she flipped me over like a prey. My head was now facing Sunkit's, and I noticed her eyes held a look of satisfication. 'Is she _happy_ to hurt me?' I thought, dumbfounded and hurt. "Why are you such a disgrace?" Even through her words hurt, Sunkit's tone was soft: "You are nothing but another mouth to feed!" That was it. I ignored all the pain in my body for a moment. I used all my strenght and kicked Sunkit away with my back paws, ran to my sister and raked my claws across her face and before anyone could react, a terrified yowl filled the air: "My daughter! What have you done to my daughter, you... you... monster!"

 **Okay, so this chapter was just to let you know more of Fallenkit's lifestyle and some of the other cats, so it didn't really have anything important to the plot. So, that was it for now, I hope you liked it! Oh, and I might change writing through 1sr person or 3rd person POV, but not in like one chapter, but through chapters.**

 **QOTD: Should I start doing Question of the Day-questions? (I already kinda did, but I want to know if you like them & want to answer them)**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **Shadowysong**


	3. Chapter 3

Golden Dreams

 **Hi ya'll! I'm super excited, my summer vacation has started! I have a bit over two months of freedom from stressing over some meaningless, annoying exams and school projects! *squeals happily and starts dancing* And I have so much planned for this summer, I'm going to Italy with my friends from my hobby and later to Greece with my family for two weeks, then we're going to my godmother's summer cottage, I'm a taking a train and visiting my friend who lives far away from me, I'm going on a festival... And other things like sleepovers and going to amusements parks. So I'm reeeally excited! And I hope you're still with me, even though I might not update so much in the summer, because, as you might have noticed, I have a pretty busy summer :)**

 **Here are the answers for reviews:**

 **Aspenwing of SkyClan: It is revealed in the first chapter's allegianxes, you're right: Fallenkit and Sunkit are Badgerstar's and Leafstorm's kits. Thanks for reviewing! (:**

Chapter Three

Fallenkit turned her head just in time to avoid it being slammed to the ground by her mother's powerful paws. Her whiskers quivered slightly from the air flow caused by her mother's form, which had flown by her head and landed to the ground with a _thump._ By now, other cats had emerged from their dens, woken up by the queen's loud landing. Leafstorm had gotten up and was now facing Fallenkit, who had shrunk back, terrified. The slender she-cat had never seen her mother this enraged before, and it scared her. Leafstorm's sleek, glossy golden-brown fur was bristling, her hooked claws were unsheathed and they gouged the earth, creating deep lines. Her ears were flattened to her skull, her bared fangs were glinting in the rising sunlight and she was trembling with anger. But what scared Fallenkit the most was her mother's eyes. Leafstorm's normally sharp eyes were now lit up like fire, and they hid a glint of cruel malice in them, as if she was thinking of all the bad things she could do to Fallenkit. Fallenkit flattened her ears and crouched down, bunching her muscles, ready to leap out of the way if Leafstorm attacked her. The situation lasted for a few moments, but it could have been few seconds or moons for all Fallenkit knew. While she was staring onto her mother's forest green eyes, sudden realizion dawned on Fallenkit. Those were the eyes. The green eyes that had watched all the time when she was being beaten up. Those eyes belonged to her mother, who had done nothing to help her daughter, just watching from the shadows and waiting for a moment when she could accuse Fallenkit of something. All of a sudden Fallenkit felt very weak. Her body began shaking, but not on her free will. And the next thing she knew, darkness replaced light and she fell down.

When Fallenkit woke up, a mix of bitter and sweet hung in the air. It confused her; where was she? Usually, when she was kicked out of the nursery, she woke up cold and couldn't smell anything, because her nose was frozen. But this time she was warm. She opened her eyes, and recognized the place. She was in the medicine cat den, laying in a soft nest made of moss, and it even had a few feathers on it. "W-what happened?" Fallenkit croaked. Her voice was raspy and her words seemed like they were stuck on her throath. "Nothing serious. You passed out from shock and stress. I believe that your... bad treatment also had something to do with it." Beautiful, cream she-cat with white tip of tail appeared in front of her. Cherrysplash, ThunderClan's medicine cat whom she hadn't met before. Fallenkit looked to Cherrysplash's eyes and along with sympathy, she detected a glint of pity in the amber pools. But it didn't sooth her at all, but made her feel worse. Was this how everycat, who didn't hate her, felt? Did they all _pity_ her? Fallenkit didn't like, because it didn't help anything. If somecat pitied her, then why didn't they help her? Why did they just watch her from the distance, feeling bad when she was abused, but didn't do a single thing to help her? She hated pity. Pushing her anger down her throath, Fallenkit asked: "Can I have some water, please?" Cherrysplash nodded. "Of course," she answered and left the den. Fallenkit began cleaning her fur, and noticed that her wounds were patched up and some kind of paste was spreaded on them. Once she was done, the golden-white she-cat raked her gaze around the den, and rested it in the entrance of the den. Sun wasn't shining anymore and a faint breeze got to her fur, making her shiver a little: "How long have I been out?" She didn't have to wonder for a long time, before she got an answer. "Don't worry, it's soon dusk so you have missed only one day." Cherrysplash emerged form outside and dropped her a piece of water-dripping moss. Fallenkit blinked thankfully at her and lapped up the water. "You're free to go, but come back tomorrow so I can change your cobwebs and make sure your wounds won't get infected." She meowed kindly. "And I'll make sure I'll talk about this to your mother." Cherrysplash added through clenched teeth. Fallenkit remembered she was Sorrelclaw's sister, and she was probably sad and frustrated that her own brother was being such a bad father to Rabbitkit, Meadowkit, Blazekit and Hollykit. Fallenkit smiled at Cherrysplash and waved her tail before turning to the entrance.

As soon as Fallenkit stepped out to the clearing, Leafstorm's angry voice caught her ears: "Where you think you're going?"

 **So, that was it for today. I really don't have much to say, other than that Fallenkit and Sunkit are made apprentices in the next chapter! *cheers* No more boring kit chapters!**

 **QOTD: Should I start doing real questions of the day? :D**

 **See you in the next chapter,**

 **Shadowysong**


End file.
